godfatherthegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Godfather 2 game soundtrack
Godfather 2 game has radio station with many kind of music. Some songs play in interiors too. Big part of music - APM, the radio has radialists, business commercials, promos and some news that tells a little part of the story. The List With names of a Stations New York #W.B.E.T. - Beat in New York - Soul, Blues, R'n'B (Rus: Кардиограмма ФМ) #W.M.A.K. - The mark in New York. New Yourks Number one choise from Rock'n'Roll (Rus: Волна ФМ) #W.M.M.K. - Magic in New York - Crooner Jazz (Rus: Волна ФМ (2?)) # W.Q.D.C. - New York - Classic (Rus: 93.7 Нью Йорк) # W.C.T.I. - The sound in the city - Jazz (Rus: Шум Города) Florida #W.C.L.L. - Latin Music in Florida/ Cuban Radio #W.C.U.L. - Cool Sounds from a Hot Town in South Florida - Jazz (Rus: Радио Элла) #W.L.D.N. - In south Florida - Classic Radio (Rus: Штраус ФМ) #W.R.L.S. - The Rock'n'Roll in South Florida (Rus: Рок н Ролл ФМ) # W.H.L.E. - The Whale in South Florida - Crooner Jazz (Rus: Полет ФМ) # W.M.G.G. - In South Florida - R'n'B (Rus: Хит ФМ) Classic music # Petr Tchaikovsky - the 1812 # Johann Strauss - blue danube waltz # Giuseppe Verdi - anvil chorus # Ave Maria # Gioachino Rossini - barber of sevilla largo # Georges Bizet - carmen habanera # Georges Bizet - carmen les toreadors # Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - concerto for piano k453 # Gioachino Rossini - william tell overture # Antonio Vivaldi - concerto in c major r443 # Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - eine kleine nachtmusik allegro # Giuseppe Verdi - la donna mobile rigoletto # Jacopone da Todi - stabat mater # Antonio Vivaldi - the four seasons summer # Johann Strauss - the emporer waltz op 437 # Dvorak - waltz no 1 op 54 # Gioachino Rossini - La Danza Cuban Jazz # Martyn Laight - ardiendo # Hector Serrano - azucar # Helmuth Brandenburg - batucada # conga loop 01 # cuba palace # Luis Emilio Rios - un amor asi # Ezequiel E.R. Morales - sin usted # Renato Pegado - one scale bossa nova # Licea Leosbel Jimenez - no siente # Licea Leosbel Jimenez - loco de amor # Martyn Laight Sylvia Garcia - lo vas a pagar # Ezequiel E.R. Morales - la amistad # Francois Fournet and Eric Jules Georges Gersna - guitarra tango # Gabriel Montes and Padilla Rincon, Juan Carlos - guajira cubana a # Steve John Carter - el ritmodel paisaje # Gabriel Montes and Padilla Rincon, Juan Carlos - el estadero # Mauricio E. Venegas-Astorga - donde estas # Licea Leosbel Jimenez - del profundo dolor # Gabriel Montes and Padilla Rincon, Juan Carlos - danzon cubano a # Eddie Aldarando - corazon # Licea Leosbel Jimenez - con dinero sin dinero # Mauricio E. Venegas-Astorga - chronicas # Manuel O. Ramos - cha cha cha # Tony Hinnigan, Claudia Figuroa, Martin taylor, Forbes Alasdair Henderson - brasilian fiesta # Johannes Matthias Hoffman, Lars-Luis Linek - bossa latina # Gabriel Montes and Padilla Rincon, Juan Carlos - bolero cubano # Martyn Laight - Merengue # Gerhard Narholz - coconuts a Jazz and Crooner Jazz # Ron Aspery - asperology # Terry Day - isnt it a lovely day # Jeff Newmann - blue angel # Paul Lenart and Bill Novick - bopology # Rick Keller - caffeine # Dick Stephen Walter - california cool a # Laurie Johnson - chase that car # Dick Stephen Walter - different kind of love # Deep Sounds - fading to blue # Ack van Rooyen - flugel sketch # Terry Day - forever and ever # Deep Sounds - goodnight moon # John Scott - hard swing out # Deep Sounds - slow valentine # Robert Mersey - humdinger # Deep Sounds - keep my heart # Dick Stephen Walter - my new york # Dick Stephen Walter - the money song # Christof Dejean - speed sax # Franck Sarkissian - magic in your eyes # Ib Glindemann - swinganova # Chris Whiteley - moving slow # Chris Whiteley - if only i could tell you # Dick Stephen Walter - marrying sort # Dick Stephen Walter - somethings new # Deep Sounds - telescopes and compasses # Godfather 2 - new york mood # Dick Stephen Walter - you can count on me # Dick Stephen Walter - dreams # Dick Stephen Walter - thanks for everything # Dick Stephen Walter - youre a winner # Franck Sarkissian and Michael Wesley Robinson - the first day # Hal David and , John Harry Cacavas - way to your heart # Dean Martin - kick in the head # Deep Sounds - warp me in dreams # Hal David and , John Harry Cacavas - we may never pass this way again # Steve Gray - jazzmen # Syd Dale - midsummer love Soul, Blues, R'n'B #Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - burnin' # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - do me right # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - hey # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - lose that girl # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - oh my baby blue # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - rock me baby # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - Shelter # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - that girl is bad # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - you turn me on # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - memphis in my soul # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - sweet love in the mornin # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - vice grip on my heart # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - walk like thunder # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - everybodys got to have # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - i need money # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - gettin away with murder # Hazel Fernandes and Steve Jeffries - Retro # Hoy Lindsey, Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - three comin back # James Brown - It's a mans world # Paul Lenart and Larry Luddecke - sugar daddy # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - betty's gone # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - come back in my life # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - how could i tell you # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - if you wanna be my girl # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - the house of R'nB # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - the other day # Steve Jeffries - piece of funk # Steve Jeffries - soul machine # Steve Jeffries - soul singer # The Sound Stylistics - shake and hip drop # William K. White and Daniel Holter - tell me His Name # Warren Bennett - play that sax # Warren Bennett - hit it # Paul Lenart - powerful ride # Paul Lenart - shimmy a gogo # Paul Lenart and Larry Luddecke - Right on # Stephane Huguenin, Christian Padovan, Yves Sanna - blues road Rock, Pop, Jive Country #Chris Goulstone - another plan # Michael Rheault - beach bum # Cy Parry - waiting for the bus # John Moran - thousand watt work out # radio loop 01 # radio loop 02 # Steve Byrd - psychedelic blues # Warren Bennett - pizzicato popstar # Otto Sieben - lollipop # Steve Gray - deep fix # Steve Jeffries - godfather of soul # Danny Edwardson - everyday sunshine # Phil Coulter and Bill Martin - big bass guitar # Phil Coulter and Bill Martin - mods and rockers # Phil Coulter and Bill Martin - discothik # Keith Mansfield - big shot # Brian Bennett - bourbon # Danny Edwardson - dream machine # Tony Allan - stick around # Phil Coulter and Bill Martin - city to city # Phil Coulter and Bill Martin - i feel it coming # Paul Lenart and Larry Luddecke - walkin proud # Paul Lenart and Larry Luddecke - i need a love # Paul Lenart and Larry Luddecke - i need a love a # James Patrick Taylor - hitback # James Patrick Taylor - faster pussycat # Steve Jeffries - love for a woman # Tim Juckes - retro love # Chris Goulstone - time on my hands # Chris Goulstone - rock rider # Danny Edwardson - all i want to be # Stuart Elliot and Hugh Burns - fender bender # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - fool for you # Kip Kuepper and Scott Roche - galloping dolphins # Miles F. Hill and Michael Rheault - jukebox jive # John Moran - make it with me # The Hangers - lizard king # The Hangers - the last song # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - summer sometime # Clive Hicks - get dancing # Phil Coulter and Bill Martin - gotta get the world off # Danny Edwardson - hot and heavy # The Hangers - gratefully dead. # Chris Goulstone - together again with you # Warren Bennett - true romance # Chris Goulstone - she walked out of a dream # Danny Edwardson - rock riot # Billy Roues, Gary Solomon, Roues, Steven A Roues - humpty dumpty # Raun Burnham - there is no there there # Richard Myhill - railroad man # Richard Myhill - protest song # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - playing our song # Clair Marlo and Alexander Baker - Rock You # Duncan Lamont - The Fuzz # John Moran - Rebel # John Scott - Rumble # Steve Goomas and Doug Perkins - runaway # Alan Hawkshaw - drive on # Alan Hawkshaw - Raver # Bear Cat Phillips - get ready for a wild night # Bear Cat Phillips - last mile home # Bear Cat Phillips - love wont fade # Bear Cat Phillips - place in the sun # Bear Cat Phillips - trouble with the blues # Wayne Perry and Tommy Richard Smith - forgive and forget # The Hangers - lizard king (ext) # elite diner- demo futz Trivia The game takes place in 1958-1960, but a big part of the music style on the radio seems to have a 1960-1970's style.